Scully's Thoughts
by shinybones
Summary: Scully can't focus, she has too much on her mind. / First fanfic. One-shot. Set around season six, after the episode "The Rain King."


**A/N:** Well, I've joined the world of fanfiction. Yep, I'm new. This is my very first one. I've just had the urge to write about X-Files for quite awhile. So pardon me because my writing might be rusty, but I'll try my best. I'm taking baby-steps I guess you could say, so this is just a quick one-shot.  
**This takes place during season six, after the episode "The Rain King."**  
Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was a yet another drowsy and rainy day in Washington D.C., it had been pouring nearly all week. This reason had caused FBI Agent Dana Scully to fail in getting much work done. Well, one of the reasons. Sleepless nights didn't help much either, or the annoying load of profiling suspected drug dealers. She had gone over a certain file she had been holding at least twenty times, always finding her mind wondering off somewhere else. But the red-head also had a lot on her mind, you see.

First off, the X-Files. In all honesty, she had missed the days where she spent exploring the unknown, chasing after little gray aliens, and even the most ridiculous cases. The thought of Agent Spender working on the X-Files disgusted her. "That no good dirty weasel…" Scully muttered aloud.  
And there was Diana Fowley, an old fling of her partner's, who worked along side Spender. She had an illogical dislike for the woman which she scolded herself for, seeing that there was no real reason to dislike her.

She had also found herself missing reporting to Assistant Director Skinner, for he had become a trustworthy friend over the years. Thinking back on the day that she had panicked when her partner had gone missing in the Bermuda Triangle, she smiled amusingly as she remembered giving Skinner a good kiss after he got her the boat she needed.

Then there was the day she had been injected with the black oil and whisked away, which her and her partner still continued to argue about.  
To think about it, she sure had been through a lot these past years. She lost family, lost a daughter, had been kidnapped and diagnosed with cancer, and her life endangered many other times of course. But every time, there was someone there for her. To either save her life, or comfort her when needed.

Her partner. Mulder. It was his fault that she couldn't think straight the past few days. Her mind constantly went over the events that had taken place between them.

Such as when she learned to be transferring to Utah and Mulder had followed her down the hallway, trying to convince her to say, telling her that she made him whole. After that it was a bit of a blur. She could have sworn they had gotten closer, but after being stung and becoming unconscious, she couldn't be sure.  
Her thoughts then strayed to their recent and ridiculous case in that small town involving some supposed man that could control the weather with his emotions, so Mulder said.

What had she said to that crazy blonde woman again?

_"Well, it seems to me that the best relationships - the ones that last - are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with…"_

She felt like she was almost speaking to herself that night.

And how about that one unforgettable Christmas Eve in which she had tried to rid from her mind… Scully stopped herself and mentally shook her head at all these ridiculous thoughts about her partner. There was no need to get in a fuss over this; it was all in her head—

"Boo!"

Scully's immediate reaction was panic as she gasped and fell back into her chair, paper flying everywhere. She reluctantly looked up, expecting to see one or both of the ghosts from that frightening Christmas Eve. Only to be relieved and pissed off to find the amused, grinning and ever so famous, Spooky Mulder.

"God, Mulder! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!"

"After all we've seen Scully, and _I_ would give you a heart attack?" He smiled cheekily, shaking his head. "Sorry, as much as I find you amusing as you daydream, I thought it was time to bring you back to reality."

She raised an eyebrow. "You were watching me? And I wasn't daydreaming. I was working." She slid the file of a random drug dealer over to herself.

Mulder snatched the file from underneath her fingers, opening it up to look at the scruffy haired suspect. "Sure looked like you were daydreaming to me… Unless you were fantasizing about this man?"

Scully rolled her eyes, stealing back her file and put it with the others she was starting to pick up. "What do you want, Mulder?"

"I just thought I'd stop by to check up on you, you haven't looked too well, y'know."

This caught her attention, causing her to look up at him. "I'm fine, I just haven't gotten much sleep."

"Care to talk about it?"

Scully couldn't help but smile as she noticed the concern in his face. "It's nothing important, really. But thanks."

Mulder slowly smiled back, nodding. "Well, how 'bout we get some lunch? I think we both could use a break from all this profiling and bull."

"As much as I'd loved to, I'm behind and need to catch up."

"You can do it later. Plus, I snuck into our old office and found another X-File that Spender threw away." He grinned smugly.

"Mulder, are you trying to get us fired?" She asked, almost in a whisper.

"C'mon Scully, live on the edge a little. We've gotten away with a lot already, they won't fire us." Mulder noticed he was losing and added this as waved the X-File around, "There's a fresh body ready for an autopsy."

The two of them had a bit of a stare down for a few minutes, and she eventually gave in with a sigh. "Fine. But it's your turn to pay."

"Aw, damn," He mumbled, fumbling around in his pocket for some cash. "Well, hope you don't mind McDonald's."

She threw on her coat and smiled. "That's fine."

One thought did comfort Scully, no matter what would happen, no matter what the future held she had one thing she could believe in, one person she could trust. And that was Mulder.

* * *

**A/N: **Weeelpp, that's all folks! Again, pardon me if it sucked. I know its not great. I just wanted to make something short and simple before I go on making something longer, and preferably better. I hope to be writing more in the future. Have a great day. ;)


End file.
